


Crowley the demonic duckling

by Bibliovert



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliovert/pseuds/Bibliovert
Summary: Inspired by Chapter 11 of Heck, the Witch Formerly Known as Warlock by ModernWizard. The relevant quotation:"Lesson 2: Demons are very susceptible to flattery. We think highly of ourselves, though we suspect that our genius is rarely appreciated. Therefore, whenever we hear something that sounds even remotely like a compliment, we move closer to the source, hoping for more.Translation: Because of your repeated comments on my many infamous virtues, you are now doomed. You will be haunted for the rest of your days by the infernal equivalent of a baby duck that you happened to feed once, so now it thinks you are the only dispenser of food in the universe."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Crowley the demonic duckling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModernWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heck, the Witch Formerly Known as Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791709) by [ModernWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard). 




End file.
